<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>day off by Argal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497149">day off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal'>Argal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BTOB (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back Pain, Friends With Benefits, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:24:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changsub is sick and Hyunsik just there to make sure he's getting better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Changsub/Lim Hyunsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>day off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky has started to lighten but, in one certain apartment room in the Seoul area, the room still looks so dark and the window is tightly closed by curtains as if it doesn’t let any sunlight welcome their morning──bothering their moment. The room was arranged very neatly like the owner's personality──with the exception of the mattress which was messy and there’s two completely naked men on it.</p><p><br/> Yes, when it was said that the two of them were full blown naked, they were really wearing nothing but the thin blanket that covered both of them. The two of them had awakened but chose to stick to each other even though that day wasn’t a holiday that means they probably need to get their day started soon. </p><p><br/>Changsub looked at Hyunsik’s face.  Changsub knew that the man was awake but didn't want to open his eyes or move from his position.</p><p><br/>Changsub doesn't mind because being cuddled by Hyunsik? Hell yeah, he want that all day.</p><p><br/>Changsub moves his face and bury it into the mattress to hold his own giggles.</p><p><br/>Who is Changsub to refuse Hyunsuk if the guy wanted to bury his face in his neck? In fact, Changsub was very happy because it meant Hyunsik wanted to spend more time with Changsub.  But then, Changsub chewed his lips when suddenly the pain in his back started to strike again. Changsub tries to move a little, when the muscles feel like pulling on him and for a moment it goes numb.</p><p><br/>Hyunsik made a sound but Changsub didn't stop moving.  He tried to be silent for a while, enduring the pain that continued. But he couldn't.</p><p><br/>“You don't need to move that much. Stop moving.”</p><p><br/>Hyunsik mumbles huskily, a voice coming from someone who just awaken from his sleep. Hyunsik hugged Changsub's body while his eyes still closed tightly.  He also move to buried his face in Hyunsik's neck while enjoying the scent of Changsub's body that even after the night pass, he still smell so good. It made him want to cling on him all day so badly. </p><p><br/>Hyunsik really loves Changsub’s smell. Just trying to be honest.</p><p><br/>"Sik, wait." Changsub said as he withdrew from Hyunsik’s embrace for a while.</p><p><br/>"Why? Are you hungry?"</p><p><br/>Hyunsik asked and finally moved from his position.  He supported his body with his arms, looking sideways at Changsub who was lying on his stomatch instead of normal sleeping position.  Hyunsik’s hand slowly stroked Changsub's naked back.</p><p><br/> "Does it start hurting you again?"</p><p>Hyunsik raised his eyebrows, his eyes flashed with worry because Changsub had been complaining about his back aching several days ago but the bastard didn't want to go to the doctor to get himself checked. As a result, Changsub doesn't come to work and lives at Hyunsik’s apartment for days. Spoiled like a big baby.  Hyunsik couldn’t refuse, because Changsub's flat is basically a shithole he wonder why the guy still living there.</p><p><br/> "Fuck──"</p><p><br/>Changsub groaned softly and smacked his hand against the mattress below which of course got a response from Hyunsik.  When Hyunsik touched his back and his hands moved, making Changsub's aching back a little better. Changsub closed his eyes and let Hyunsik do whatever it was because whatever Hyunsik did made Changsub feel better.</p><p><br/>"Sorry for bother you this much." Changsub muttered then he moved to hug Hyunsik, he wrapped his arms around Hyunsik’s body.</p><p><br/>Hyunsik frowned while looking at Changsub but he still tried to give Changsub comfort. Hyunsik embraced Changsub warmly and kept soothe Changsub’s back lightly.</p><p> "We shall go to the doctor, Hyung.  You have to get yourself checked."</p><p><br/>Hyunsik said, trying to persuade his friend again, although he didn’t do it in a pushy tone, Hyunsik didn’t want to force Changsub to do things he don’t want to.</p><p><br/>"If you don't know what kind of pain you are having right now, how do you know to cure it? I have no idea." He added then let his palms stay still on Changsub's body and he moved to hold Changsub even warmer.</p><p><br/> "So what do you want to do if you're already sick like this?  Shall I ordered some food?  You’ve been not eating much. "ㅤ</p><p><br/>Looks like Hyunsik won't be going to work that day. For Changsub.</p><p><br/>"Mhmmm."</p><p><br/>Changsub smiled broadly and he moved to hug Hyunsik even more tightly.  Burying his face on Hyunsik’s chest while hearing the man's heartbeat.</p><p><br/> Warm. Hyunsik always feels warm and comfortable.</p><p><br/>“Yes, I’m hungry, Sik.”</p><p><br/>Changsub said softly in his deep voice without moving his face from Hyunsik’s chest to stare at the man.  Changsub's fingers moved to caress Hyunsik’s naked body.</p><p><br/> "But I don't want to eat."</p><p><br/>Hyunsik said again while continuing to move his fingers, exploring Hyunsik’s body line and pulling to get closer to him.</p><p><br/>“I want you.”</p><p><br/>Changsub laughed but then got a pinch from Hyunsik, he was laughing while moaning in pain not only from being pinched but also from pain from his back.</p><p><br/>The two of them spend all day together. Hugging each other without letting go. Although they couldn't go for more because Hyunsik was too careful with Changsub's back.</p><p><br/>Changsub still feel so happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made this like a year ago fo different ship but haven't able to post it so i change it to howon line. i just gonna post it here. it might be a messy!! sorry!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>